


I just want to know you better now

by Hello__GoodBi



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Cyrus is a playwright, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, TJ is an actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello__GoodBi/pseuds/Hello__GoodBi
Summary: And for the first time in a while, you feel noticed.Or in which TJ and Cyrus meet for the first time and sparks fly.





	I just want to know you better now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking this out. This is actually based on how I met my first gf so I hope you enjoy! Feedback is encouraged as I really want to improve my writing<3

You wipe your sweaty palms on your pants as you walk into the building. _‘Don't worry,’_ you remember your mom saying, _‘they like your writing that's why your play got selected. They're just going to try and give you some suggestions after the cast readthrough.’_

_Right,_ you think, _there's nothing to be nervous about._ You clutch the strap of your bag and double check again that you have a copy of your play with you.

_‘Maybe you'll get to meet some cute girls,’_ your dad told you.

You cringe at that thought, like you do every time your dad makes a comment like that. But you guess it's your fault for not telling them that you're gay. You will soon, but not yet. You’re just waiting for the right moment.

You pull out your phone to clarify the room number. ‘Room 305,’ the email reads, same as the door in front of you. ‘At 5:30PM,’ the email says. Your watch reads 5:25PM. You pull open the door.

"Hi Cyrus and welcome!" the contest director says as soon as he lays his eyes on you, "Here, take a seat next to Gordon, your dramaturge. We're just waiting for one other cast member to show up and then we can begin."

You walk over to the indicated empty seat. Gordon smiles warmly at you as you sit down, and you try to smile back. You think it probably looks more like a grimace. You quickly look away as to avoid conversation.

You glance around at the other people in the room. You have already met all of the adults, including the play director, stage manager, dramaturge, and contest director, at the previous meeting for the preliminary revision of your play before casting took place. You skip over them and just analyze the kids casted to play the roles you created. One of the girls your age looks very pretty.

_Maybe I would like her?_ You think.

A clicking noise sounds as the door opens and instantly all thoughts of the girl vanish from your mind. A boy enters with windswept blonde hair and soft green eyes. And you don't think you've ever been so drawn to someone.

"Sorry I'm a bit a late," he says and slumps into the last empty chair, a bit out of breath. And god, his voice sounds perfect.

"No worries, we'll start with introductions. I'm John the contest director and this is Cyrus, the playwright."

You wave and you feel your face heat up as all eyes turn to you.

_Stupid fair skin,_ you think.

Everyone goes around and says their names, but you're only focussing on one person.

"I'm TJ and I'm going to be playing Luke," he says and your heart drops. He's only a small role, barely in two scenes.

The readthrough begins and it's strange to hear something you wrote being spoken by other people. Some things sound awkward out loud and you have scramble to scribble them down on your copy of the play, so you can revise it later.

When you're asked for feedback on the actors you can't help but be a little nit-picky with the guy casted to play the lead because, although everything he says sounds fine, everything TJ says sounds _so right._

Before you know it, the session is over and you're waiting in the lobby for your mom to pick you up. You're responding to the influx of messages from your friends, Andi and Buffy, when a shadow passes over your screen.

"Hi Cyrus!"

You look up and see TJ standing in front of you. A rush of something passes through you at the sound of your name from his mouth. You pocket your phone, the half typed out reply momentarily forgotten.

"I'm TJ," he continues, and you nod as if you didn't remember that, "Your play is really good."

"Thanks," you say quietly. You're actually starting to believe that yourself. "You're a good actor."

"Oh," he laughs, "thank you, but that was nothing. Wait until opening night," he winks, and you feel blood pool in your cheeks.

"Okay," you say a bit more confidently, "I'll hold you to that."

He looks at you and smiles and you think, _this feels right._

And even though you just met and talking to new people isn't your forte, the conversation flows along without a stutter. You bond over your dislike of US history class, despite going to different schools, and your passion for the arts. You talk about everything and nothing. And for the first time in a while, talking isn't a chore. You feel noticed.

***

"Wait, I've heard of Buffy Driscoll!” TJ exclaims, “I've seen her play basketball!”

"Really? Actually, wait, that doesn't surprise me. You seem like the basketball type," you tease.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," TJ says back.

You catch a glimmer of something in his eyes as he smirks at you. A warm feeling curls in your stomach and you think, _maybe this is what a crush is supposed to feel like._

TJ's phone buzzes breaking the moment. He pulls it out and deflates a bit.

"Sorry, that's my mom. I have to go now,” he quickly types a reply before pocketing his phone. “It was nice meeting you though, Cyrus!"

"Oh, okay," you say and mentally congratulate yourself on covering up your disappointment, "you too. bye TJ!"

"See ya!"

TJ turns to leave, and the lobby feels suddenly silent without the drone of your conversation.

You pull out your phone and finish the message to your friends from what feels like forever ago. You find a ball of excitement lingering in your stomach, and it’s not just because the readthrough went well.

A tap on your shoulder jerks you out of your thoughts.

“Hey, sorry.”

You turn around to see a sheepish TJ holding his phone out to you.

“I was wondering if you could maybe…” he tapers off, “I mean could I have your number? I really enjoyed talking to you.”

“Oh,” is all you can say at first, then you grin. “Sure.”

You take his phone and type in your number, double checking to make sure it’s correct. As you hand it back, you can’t help but notice how nervous (and cute) he looks.

“Thanks,” TJ says, and he smiles at his phone as he walks away.

And too soon he is gone, and your face feels warm and your body is humming.

Your phone lights up with a message.

Unknown: Hey it’s TJ :)

You smile as you can't help but think that, maybe, he felt it too. And for the first time, you don’t squish down the feeling of hope, and you let yourself believe that you have a chance.


End file.
